Thanks, Granger
by flyology
Summary: Draco has been living in the muggle world for a month as punishment for his crimes in The Battle of Hogwarts when his lawyer turns up with some very bad news. Can he deal with it? And understand what Hermione Granger has done for him?


Draco had been in London for an entire month without a wand, wizard contact, or money. His first months rent was paid by the ministry of magic, but he had to find a job soon. Now he was sitting in a muggle cafe with the girl whom he'd hated ever since he'd first seen her sorted into Gryffindor: Hermione Granger. He was forced to sit here treating her like an equal, and he was sure she was gloating.

"You've secured an interview with the department store?" she smirked.

"No, but I sent that stupid resume to the _muggles._ "

"Good . . ." She said scribbling something in a notebook that hadn't been there a moment ago. ' _Damn magic'_ he thought. She looked at him nervously, contemplating.

Draco exasperated. Her expression turned from apprehensive to angry in an instant.

"You know what Malfoy? I have fought for your rights, I got you out of azkaban, and lighted your sentence considerably. They weren't going to say a word, not a word, and worked for a fortnight for you! Do you want to know why?" without waiting for an answer she continued her spiel."Because I believe you can change, so don't you dare sit here treating me like this!"

Draco didn't miss a beat, "They didn't tell me what Granger?"

"What is it Granger," asked

She bit inside of her lip. "Malfoy . . ." her tone was clipped, "It's your dad . . . I'm afraid he's ill."

Draco felt his throat closing, his stomach turning, but he breathed like his mother had taught him in sixth year. "How ill?" When she didn't answer he repeated himself, "How ill, Granger?" He hated her,hated her for bringing him this news. He knew he should be grateful, but how could he be? When everyone only did things to serve themselves, because nobody did anything truly good without a motive, even if their motive was just to feel good about themselves.

"Th-they don,t think he'll make it." She didn't look at him when she spoke. Him stood up quickly.

"Oh," he said, "I see." He began to walk away, but she called after him so he turned.

"Don't you want to see him?" she asked.

"No." He kept walking, but she followed.

"Why not?"

"What concern is it of yours?" He turned to leave yet again, but Granger grabbed his hand.

"I don't care what you say, Malfoy you're coming with me to see him."

"Granger," he protested "you don't know what you're doing."

"I know very well what I'm doing," she said slamming the café door behind them as they stepped into the street.

"No, you don't! My father and and I don't get on. . ." It wasn't quite true, and though he'd never admit it out loud, he was grateful to her for forcing him to go. He even hated her a little less for it, but he was fearful. He hadn't seen his father since Lucius's hearing three months ago. He had glared at Draco then and Draco didn't know why. He suspected it was because it of Granger who had just graduated Hogwarts at the time, and jumped straight into work as his defence attorney.

Granger pulled him into the nearest alleyway.

"He's in the Hospital ward in azkaban." Hermione said, "I've already secured our access with Kingsley. We're apparating." she said thrusting her fist forward, "C'mon."

Apparition was strangely comfortable, or maybe it was just not having to spend ten whole minutes crammed in the subway ass to ankles with fifty strangers to get anywhere.

Azkaban was different from when he'd been there as a child with his father, this was so very different. The cells had heavy metal doors instead of bars, and without dementors the place seemed cleaner. Aurors had met them at the entrance, and it had been thirty minutes of security screening before they could get in. The aurors led them through another armoured door, and finally they were in the hospital. It was brighter than the rest of the prison, with landscape paintings on the walls, and - there he was. Lucius was lying in a hospital bed, propped up on pillows, and covered in his duvet from home, 'Good that means mother has been here,' he thought. Lucius was changed, his hair had been cut short, he was thin and pale. Draco hated seeing him like this, it made him embarrassed. He walked stiffly nearer.

"Father," he said. They talked quietly for a time that seemed to last forever. Draco sat in a chair beside the bed. There had been a long silence between them, and he decided that this was a good time.

"Um . . ." He began awkwardly, "You at your hearing. . ." He'd better be short about this his father didn't have forever. "You glared at me. Why?"

"Well . . .?" Lucius Malfoy was cunning even on his deathbed, "Did I? I don't seem to recall . . . oh yes that yes. . . Son, I hate to intrude on your personal life-"

"No you don't," Draco accused smiling.

"Okay, fine, but anyway that girl you're seeing, that Granger I don't like her and you are absolutely forbidden to marry her." Lucius Malfoy said with an uncharacteristic straightforwardness.

"What!" Draco laughed, "Father I am not 'seeing' Granger in any way, and I mean, don't get me wrong she's not a bad person, but why on earth would I?"

"Really? Then why is she here?"

"She's my lawyer." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"I see. . ." They sat in a silence that would have been awkward if it had been anyone else, but Lucius Malfoy was never awkward. Soon Draco's mother arrived, and she sat, holding both of their hands. The aurors told them visiting hours were over. They had to go.

Back in the long corridors Draco spoke with Hermione.

"Can I come back again?" he asked.

"He might get to go home, if he gets worse. I'm sure you can see him if that happens, but I am sorry Malfoy I really am. I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Yeah I suppose you do," he said looking down. Then a strange idea struck him, "Thanks Granger," He muttered.

"What?" She replied.

He cleared his throat, "Thanks for everything."


End file.
